Kiss my Demons Goodnight
by xxxurbloodistastyxxx
Summary: Bella Swan, daughter of drug trafficking Lord, Charlie Swan, is kidnapped and taken to 'Hell' after her father is murdered. The Cullens are the only mafia who know about the facility and plan to destroy it. What happens when Bella and Edward meet? Will the now broken Bella let him in or will she push him away? AH


*Author's Note**

**Well hello there fellow fanfictioners! Here is the first chapter!**

**I was juggling this idea around for a while, and I get bored alot, so I kind of ended up playing with it for a while**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy**

*Charlie? Where's Charlie? Where am I?*

I looked around the small, dark cube that people call a room and saw nothing but the concrete walls around me.

There was something off, I could feel it. It creeped up my spine and started eating away at me.

It was killing me.

Every second of it, the suspense, it caused my heart to break and my chest ache. Charlie's dead, he has to be. He had no chance, there was too many of them.

I couldnt shake the image of his death from my mind. The way they looked so smug as they hit him with the metal bat. How Charlie looked over at me right before they dragged me away, how he whispered that he was sorry,that it was all his fault.

"LET ME OUT!" Somebody screamed.

There's more people here?

There was a loud banging noise before the screaming began again.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed again.

I tried to see past the darkness and find some sort of door or window but I couldn't.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, my voice raspy.

"Is someone there?" The voice called out. She sounded hopeful. It gave me the creeps.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Hell" she answered glumly.

I didnt want to know what she meant by that, but I had a feeling I would find out anyway.

"What do you mean by that?" I said. It sounded harsh, as if I was blaming her for my being here, for Charlie being murdered. And maybe I was, maybe I didnt know who to take it out on so I decided to take it out on her. Maybe, but I didnt care.

"Ssh" the girl whispered as footsteps started making there way towards us, and light flooded into the room.

The footsteps made their way past my room and stopped a few feet away from me.

Because of the light, I could just about see a dark figure towering over a blonde haired woman with icy blue eyes.

"You should know by now not to shout at me, Hale" a cold voice threatened. It echoed around the room, or maybe it just echoed inside my head like warning bells screaming at me to get out of this 'hell'.

*As if I need a fucking warning*

"No" the blonde pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

I heard a dull thud and a shrill cry and I saw the feared figures foot contact the Blondes abdomen.

The abuse went on for another ten or fifteen minutes before it was ended with a spit in the face for Blondie. The footsteps retreated to where they came from and the light slowly faded away before the steel door slammed shut.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was hoding and scooched back against the cold wall.

"Blondie?" I called quietly. "You ok?"

"What the fuck do you think" she managed to gasp out.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night, and there was no more visits from the fuckwad either. That was one thing I was grateful for.

Another thing I was grateful for was the jack hammer that took residence in my shirt pocket.

*January 7th 2013*

*"Happy New Year Bells" Charlie said with a twitch of his mustache as his hand extended out towards me, his fist wrapped around a small, rectangular box covered in baby blue wrapping paper.*

*"You do know it's the seventh, right?" I sniggered.*

*Charlie sighed and sat down on his beloved recliner and switched the television on.*

*"Just take the present kiddo" he mumbled before taking a sip of his beer*

*"If you insist" I said as I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.*

*"Um... why is there a tiny ass hammer in the box?" I asked in confusion.*

*"It's called a jackhammer" was his reply.*

*End of Flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~KMDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well there it is! Drop a review and tell me what you think**

**PS, sorry it's so short, I'm not very good at dragging things out:P**


End file.
